


Second Sight

by altairattorney



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of us get their memories back. Others never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shari R'Vek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shari+R%27Vek), [Juuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juuhachi), [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts), [JuuhachiGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/gifts).



Deserted hours have passed her by. She can barely see through the thick mist all around – but she will not surrender, not until she can actually see.  
  
The world has had a lighter hue for a while. When she opened her eyes, the screen of reality had gone, and the shapes had already faded into that curious mingle of greyish clouds. But there is no way to know what lies beyond the veils, nor what truth she must have left behind.  
  
Something must be there anyway. She believes, she knows she is hearing something – far away in the whiteness of the world, faint echoes arrive from a distance. They are muffled voices, screams of terror, yells of desperation.  
  
She is delicate and kind, and she is worried – but her hand is way too transparent, and her fingers are light feathers on the surface. She cannott get through, there are no open roads for her; the frame of her flesh pierces their shape, flowing and flowing, unable to touch.  
  
Something must have happened to her. What happened, however, she does not seem to know.  
  
Her struggles will not find the answers she is looking for; it is just the way of nature, forcing her out of the balance of the universe.  
  
She died without knowing why – it is only natural that she cannot understand. And this is what happens to all of her companions in fate; her stay will not make a difference at all.  
  
They, on the other hand, have to live on. They are on the other side, unreachable and unseen, caught in the pain of an event which shouldn't exist. As their voices rise in loud cries, she learns none of them will have an answer, for the rest of time.   
  
And this, although she doesn't really know why, is what she regrets this more than anything.  
  
That is the moment when she feels the need to go. A current lifts her airy spirit, leaving behind but a mild shade of melancholy.  
  
She has to rest for good. She moves on, without remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, Ray makes it all up. But who says it isn’t true?  
> Let’s give Alma amnesia, I thought. This is the cruel result.  
> A surprise for Eva, who is helping me so much in my growth, in so many ways; and for Shari and Juu as well. I could not hope to find wiser friends than you - you let me see new things in this thick mist which surrounds my young age. Thank you.


End file.
